iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlest Pet Shop (2012)
|title_other = |show = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = Discovery Family |channel_date = |channel2 = Nicktoons Africa |channel2_date = |channel3 = Okto |channel3_date = |channel4 = POP UK & Ireland |channel4_date = |channel5 = YTV |channel5_date = |netflix = https://unogs.com/video/?v=70271568 |rating = |country = Canada |country2 = United States |language = English (USA) |seasons = 4 |episodes = 104 |production_company = DHX Media Hasbro Studios |distributor = |licensee = |recording_studio = |producer = |executive_producer = |starring = Ashleigh Ball Tabitha St. Germain Kira Tozer Jocelyne Loewen Samuel Vincent Peter New Kyle Rideout Nicole Oliver |website = https://littlestpetshop.hasbro.com/en-us |channel_site = https://www.popfun.co.uk/tv-shows/littlest-pet-shop |channel_title = POP |channel_site2 = http://www.ytv.com/shows/littlest-pet-shop |channel_title2 = YTV |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series) |wikia = http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt2244077 |tv.com = the-littlest-pet-shop }} Littlest Pet Shop is a / developed by Julie McNally-Cahill and Tim Cahill for Hasbro Studios. The is about Blythe Baxter, who moves into the city with her father. Living into an apartment right above the Littlest Pet Shop, she realizes she has the ability to talk to pets. She and her six, talking pet friends go on wild adventures together. Broadcast Littlest Pet Shop debuted on The Hub in the on at . |date= |accessdate=2016-10-4}} The aired its first 3 and a half seasons on the channel before it rebranded as Discovery Family on . |accessdate=2016-9-24}} Littlest Pet Shop stayed as one of the shows to stay on the channel when it rebranded, and aired the last 13 episodes of 3 and the rest of 4. In , Littlest Pet Shop airs on YTV. In the , Littlest Pet Shop airs on POP. In , Littlest Pet Shop aired on Okto on at . In , Littlest Pet Shop airs on Nicktoons on at . |accessdate=2016-10-4}} Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 26 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 26 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 26 |premiere4 = |finale4 = }} Cast |actor = Ashleigh Ball |audio = }} |actor = Nicole Oliver |actor2 = Kylee Epp |audio = }} |actor = Tabitha St. Germain |audio = }} |actor = Kira Tozer |audio = }} |actor = Jocelyne Loewen |actor2 = Laura Hastings |audio = }} |actor = Kyle Rideout |audio = }} |actor = Peter New |audio = }} |actor = Samuel Vincent |audio = }} |} International versions |logo = |channels = Bang Bang }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (Arabic).png |channels = MBC3 }} |version = voice-over |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = EKids }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (Cantonese).png |channels = TVB Jade }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = Minimax TV Barrandov }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = RTL Telekids VTMKZOOM }} |version = voice-over |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = KidZone TV Baltic }} |version = voice-over |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = TV3 Estonia }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = MTV Juniori }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = Gulli France Tiji France }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (German).png |channels = Junior ORF eins Super RTL }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = Star Channel }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (Hebrew).png |channels = KidsTV }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (Korean).png |channels = Tooniverse }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = YOYOTV }} Nick Jr. Discovery Kids }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = Karusel TV Gulli Girl }} |version = voice-over |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = KidZone TV }} | |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = Mini RTS 2 TV Vijesti }} | |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = Minimax }} |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |channels = PlusPlus }} |} References